PokeMorphs
by Elly Divardo
Summary: Kaory, Meg, and Brian - three simple yet so different teens - band together with a fate that is unknown even to them, on a journey that will change their lives.. forever. Rated for language.
1. Nerds, Thieves, and Pretty Boys

Disclaimer: I will only write this once, okay? I do not own Pokemon! if I do, I would be publishing REAL stories, instead of virtual ones shown on the internet. I only own my characters, except for Meg, Dragian, Brian, and Nargetta which reasons I'd rather not share. Thank you.

Kaory Izanti was seventeen years old. She had shoulder-height curly blonde hair, and was the oldest of fourteen children. Her mother and father were the poorest of poor, and lived in the pathetic streets of Goldenrod, scraping the dead flowers in the back of the flower shop, trying to make them look okay enough to sell them. But it was not enough for food. So instead of trying to get money for food, they saved up for Kaory so she could go to school and study, and perhaps make plenty of money so her family could finally live comfortably, or at least adequatly. Kaory, you see, had been special. She was, simply, a genius. When she was only one, she was running and skipping and talking in complete sentences. At two, she learned how to read vaguely and knew mathematic skills at the top of her head. At three, Kaory was like a talking PokeDex, knowing every knick and cranny about Pokemon. Kaory was five when she went to school, and she succeeded greatly, earning straight A's without effort.  
But there was only one problem. As much as she liked being on scholarship at her wonderful school, trying to get a good job, she was lonely. Teacher's pet, of course. Her glasses didn't help much, and she was bullied to the extreme. No one liked her, and even when some nice girls tried, they could not help get upset at how Kaory constantly was busy studying and even corrected their grammar. Kaory was shy and quiet and preferred to be alone, and tried to ignore the rude remarks of her fellow cruel peers. And so Kaory struggled, alone and sadly in a hard world.  
But alas, luck smiled upon her. She had suddenly got an invitation in the mail, asking her, since she was smart and useful, if she could become part of the Elite Four! They would train her to become strong, and this was a lifetime chance. Kaory quickly accepted eagerly. This didn't help her popularity, though - they were of course jealous with envy, and only made school worse. But Kaory didn't care about this - she was part of the Elite Four!  
The Elite Four, however, only wanted the best. The Champion, Dragian, was cold and harsh, yet she decided to train Kaory. Kaory moved to Saraan, bringing along her family, yet they still had to remain in the streets, since the Elite Four did not pay her. Kaory was recieved Fire types, and was instructed to never use them unless in a battle or when desperatly needed. Her pokemon were beyond extreme, being trained by the legendary Dragian, but Dragian's pokemon were invincible. They was dangerously invincible - something odd about them, something inhumane. Yet so was Dragian. Kaory never saw her face, since she was covered in a black cloak, but one was an odd sharp tail, which led her to believe that Dragian was a Pokemon. A Jolteon Pokemon, it looked like, but this was probably not true, since PokeMorphs were pretty much a myth, yet the Elite Four iwere/i odd.  
The other Elite Fours were, in order, Kezith, who was water, Ophelia, who was Grass, and Nargetta, who was Psychic. Kaory was Fire. Kezith and Ophelia were nice, and accepted her immidiatly. But Nargetta... Nargetta had an evil presence about him. She did not seem him either, but once saw his hand, which was white and looked like the paws of a Lugia, which made Kaory think he was a PokeMorph too, but that was unlikely as well.

Her eyes fluttered open, sleepily, revealing the intense green eyes. Kaory yawned and stepped out of her small bed, sharing it with her three other siblings. Her other siblings and her parents were snoozing away tiredly, after a day's work in the streets. Kaory smiled sadly at them, and rushed to the kitchen. She got out her breakfast(which was a cold, half-eaten waffle from earlier, no syrup) and finished with ease. Kaory took a cold bath, dried up, and changed into her uniform in the next half hour, and left for the dreadful school, making sure she didn't step into any puddles from the rainstorm the night before.  
As she reached her school, she cringed to herself as the saw the residential bullies and the mean girls snickering as she passed them. Kaory tried to ignore them, but it was quite hard, and she couldn't help give a loud sigh. School was tough.

The bell rang, and Kaory departed quickly, gathering her pencils and books and notes. She had to escape quickly, or else Andrew Smith and his dreadful Quilava would be after her. Normally the students weren't allowed to bring Pokemon to school, but Andrew didn't care. He enjoyed scorching Kaory, and wtaching her run home. This time he had planned to trick her into falling into the five-inch deep puddle down the street. Kaory had heard him talking to his stupid friends about this, and decided to run as quickly as possible to safety.

"There she is! Quilava, come on!" yelled Andrew, his voice harsh and full of mischeif and cruel humor. His shaggy blonde hair was reflecting the sunlight, and the girls giggled, swooning over him.  
"Disgusting." Kaory said, as she spotted a long black haired girl staring at him with big puppy eyes. Kaory made a face and turned left, but forgetting about the large puddle in her distraction of the girl.  
"Yeah!" cheered Andrew, as he watched Kaory trip into the puddle, face first, into the big dirty puddle. "I didn't even need to do anything."

Kaory got up, tears streaming down her dirty face and into her already-soaked uniform. She looked up and saw a poster, with the letters in a shiny gleaming print,

POKEMON JOURNEY!  
Professer Mazana has announced she will be giving a pokemon to trainers so they can start their journey into the region of Saraan.  
Pick a pokemon now! Only availible on Monday, 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM! Hurry now!

Kaory stared. This was it - her chance to get away! She already had her Elite Four pokemon, which she couldn't use, so getting a new one to use would seem perfect. She would have to leave her family, yes, but they would understand. Maybe Kaory could write a book about Pokemon on her journey, and possibly make friends. She look at the sign again.  
Professer Mazana? Kaory wondered. She was a Professer Assistant, and helped out Professer Mazana. I wonder why she didn't tell me about this. I would have to quit my job, and it pays nicely for my family, but maybe I could research along the way and send my findings to her, and Professer Mazana could pay me to do it. I'd ask her to send the paycheck to my family. They need it more than me.

And so young Kaory set off to go the lab.

Meg Zyumi was a rebel, and an orphan. She lived in a wooden house at the edge of Oka Forest. Meg was a tough one, and she even looked boyish, with her short brown hair and many male attributes. Meg despised everything and anyone, and usually played tricks on the new trainers, and sometimes stole their snacks and extra clothes from their bags. Her past was terrible. Meg used to live in a nice house, with friendly parents, and she grew up cheerfully and without worries. But at five, her parents were killed by a crazed man, and he burned their house down. Meg managed to escape, though has a scar on her arm from the fire. She fled to Oka Forest, there meeting a young man named Smith, at least twenty. He was a theif, yet still he took Meg in his wooden house and taught her how to steal, how to get food, and other skills to survive. But one day, he disappeared. Meg learned later on he was sent to jail, and then was punished - by being beheaded. Meg was lonely ever since.

"Oh Niska." Meg grunted, grumpily. She was always like this - grumpy, bad-tempered, and moody. She was very mean for a twelve year old. The young girl spoke to Bill's old Stantler, who stared at Meg, dumbly. Niska was deaf, and though Meg knew it, she liked to talk to him. Meg sighed. "I am so lonely. I have you, but you are old and sick. You shall leave this world soon, and I am saddened by this, but I will be strong. Bill told me that if he ever leaves me, I should be strong and go on with my life. This is true. You know what? I have some spare money, ever since that last Pokemon Trainer came by. He was pretty rich. I counted P20,000! I will get you some tasy PokeBlocks and maybe buy some food for me. You stay here. I taught you how to get apples by yourself, so you can roam around. Don't go far. I will be back by dinnertime."

Meg patted Niska, who understood she was leaving. He was sad to see her go. Meg left, taking her backpack full of money and left to go to Oka Town.

Meg entered the PokeMarket. After buying some things for Niska, and set of to buy lunch and some treats for herself. Meg never delayed or window-shopped. It was pointless and made Meg feel sad, so she never did it. But she happened to glance at a big poster, with big red gleaming letters,

POKEMON JOURNEY!  
Professer Mazana has announced she will be giving a pokemon to trainers so they can start their journey into the region of Saraan.  
Pick a pokemon now! Only availible on Monday, 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM! Hurry now!

Meg blinked. This was perfect! She could set off, see the world - but what about Niska? She couldn't bring him. He was frail and old already, and it would be unfair to make him come along. Meg's heart hurt, but she knew she should stay with Niska. But she was had to go - she had to! Bill's words rung in her head. Be strong. Was being strong meaning ignoring the poster? Or being strong by leaving sick Niska? Meg was confused. She traveled home slowly, thinking of the possibilities.  
As she reached home, the house looked sad and dreary. When Meg stepped inside, she was no weak Niska, mustering up strength for a welcoming smile. But on Niska's bed was a lifeless body of an old Stantler who once kept a lonely girl company.

Meg wept, shedding tears at first as she ran to hug her beloved Niska, but stopped. Be strong. She would leave Niska and set of to a journey. Meg checked her watch. 6:00! Meg could still make it to the lab. There was no more use in staying here - too many bad memories.

And so young Meg hurried off, drying her tears and traveled to the lab.

Brian Kazami had a perfect life, or so it seemed. He lived in a large mansion, and was handsome and cheerful. Girls oogled over him, which disgusted him, because he had no love for girls. His only love was Pokemon. Yet his parents despised Pokemon. Useless, ugly creatures, they called him. They owned the biggest company in Saraan - The Kazami Company. It manufactured everything, and held buildings everywhere. Brian's parents cared for nothing but money, money, money, though they left a handful to Brian to suit his own needs.  
Brians hated this. Why couldn't they at least say good morning to him? Or how was your you day today, dear? No. They did not even speak to him, or allow him to have a pokemon. Brian also had an older brother. No one knew much about him, but Brian knew. He was fifteen years older then Brian, and a very evil man. Brian knew where he was and what he was doing, but it was a secret Brian never revealed.

Brian planned to run away from this terrible life. He was fifteen, a good age to get a job somewhere else. He lived in Oka Town, where many people had small businesses. He could work there - he was fairly smart, got good grades in school. Brian was a rather good kid, but he was home-tutored and never went out. He was banned inside the house for fifteen years.  
He packed his bags, with his plenty of money, and his expensive clothes. At early morning, he sneaked out, silently. He managed to avoid their countless maids, and lured their guards away through bribery. When Brian stepped out of the gates, he felt like an imprisoned man finally stepping free from prison.

Brian walked around Oka Town, looking at everything interestedly. Some of the Oka girls stared at him, longingly, but Brian ignored them. He had no taste for lovesick girls. All he wanted to find was Pokemon, but first he wanted to get some pokeballs. But as he tried to find the PokeMart, a large poster caught his eye, and he turned to it, facing a large poster with gleaming red letters, reflecting the sunlight,

POKEMON JOURNEY!  
Professer Mazana has announced she will be giving a pokemon to trainers so they can start their journey into the region of Saraan.  
Pick a pokemon now! Only availible on Monday, 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM! Hurry now!

"Ooooh, boy." said Brian, his heart thumping excitedly. He could escape like this! It was so simple. He could just get a pokemon, and set off to a journey. It was such a perfect idea, his body felt like exploding, in a wonderful way, of course. He checked his watch. Exploring had taken the whole day - it was already 6:00! He had two hours to find this lab.

And so Brian searched for the lab, his heart pounding on each step. 


	2. A Unpleasant Meeting

Kaory stumbled in the white laboratory. It was perfectly clean, spotless, and sparkling, and the pokeballs organized and labeled neatly on every shelf. Even the pokeballs themselves seemed spotless, for they were so shiny, so clean, that they reflected on the light, therefore reflected on Kaory's glasses, therefore making her cringe and turn away quickly. The bright lighting didn't help either, for she had to make her hand substitute as a visor as she scanned the laboratory, the one she was been on every other day of the week.

"Professer M-Mazana?" said Kaory quietly, yet her gentle, shy vouce bounced around the squeaky room and echoed.  
"Just a minute, my dear." Professer Mazana, her raspy voice echoing back, its origin coming clearly from the stockroom, where the trainer packs were neatly placed on the shelves. "Your assignment for the day is on the desk, like always, dear. I thought I told you that"  
Kaory glanced down at Professer Mazana's clean, organized desk and found the familiar manila folder on it. Every time Kaory came in, she would find her assigntment inside. Sort of like a small scheduler. But Kaory gave a low sigh, and said, gently, "No, Professer Mazana. I came here because.. because I wanted to get a pokemon from you. You know, for the whole trainer thing." Kaory quickly cringed. She worked in Professer Mazana's lab even before she became one of the Elite Four, and that was quite a long while back. Kaory couldn't perish the thought of not working in Professer Mazana's lab, for she was the only non-relative who actually understood her, and listened to her problems.  
"W-what, dear?" said the old woman, peeking her head out from the stockroom, her eyes with shock and her face showing disbelief. "You're j-joking, right, Kaory"  
"I never joke, maam." replied Kaory, a bit sadly, for it was true; Kaory didn't have much of a future, considering her poor state.  
"I suppose." said Professer Mazana, a bit uncertain of what to say, and though she seemed very hesitant, Professer Mazana managed a small weak grin and said, "Well, that's all right, dear. You must remember to call me, okay? Anyhow, please, what type of pokemon would you like?" The Professer finally walked out of the stockroom, closing the door gentle so as not to echo the whole room with a loud SLAM, and sat down behind her desk, looking at Kaory sadly.  
"A.. a Vulpix, Professer Mazana." said Kaory quickly. She would be a fire trainer, for she was already the fire type in the Elite Four. "I would like a fire type."

So young, teenage Kaory got her pack, and her Vulpix seemed like quite a nice one. Vulpix was a female, and really acted quite shy, for when they first met Vulpix ran behind Professer Mazana's desk, with a small squeak. But when Kaory was about to leave, her Vulpix resting on her shoulder, hiding from the big lights, the door suddenly flew open.  
A girl stumbled through the doors, cursing herself mentally for being such a fool about all of this. She straightened a little, her shoulders still remaining slightly slumped. The twelve year old girl looked tense, and she was. All her muscles were tense, and ready to get her out of here, if the need arised. Very slowly, the girl calmed down a bit, looking around, with a smirk. There was a glint in her eye, hinting toward an evil intent.

"Sooooo... are there any pokemon left?" she asked, her voice rude and quite uncaring. When you looked at her, you'd notice something. Her body was twitching violently. Kaory studied her briefly. She wore patched green pants, and a funky-looking teal blue t-shirt. Compared to her, Kaory felt quite fashionable, with her long brown jacket, casual blue jeans, and white top. Her uniform for after-school, she called it.  
"Why, yes there is, dear." she said, trying to sound cheerful, though seemed slightly irritated from the girl's rude behavior. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Whatever that meant. "What pokemom do you want, dear"  
The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously, practically becoming thing slits like an Ekans. "Don't you dear me, you old lady. The name's Meg. Now hurry up, you oldie. I ain't got all day"  
"Hey Meg, I'm Kaory, and you listen HERE!" snarled Kaory, stepping forward. She suprised herself, for she never acted like this even against bullies, but Kaory couldn't help herself. Getting herself bullied was okay, but her friend and practically second mom? No way. "Hold your tongue, you little GIRL. If you expect to get a pokemon, be at least nice, or even GRAMMATICLY CORRECT"  
"Don't you tell ME what to do." sneered Meg, throwing Kaory a smirk, which made Kaory glare at Meg in such a way that Meg had the urge to step back.  
"You little!" started Kaory, sizing herself up. True, Meg was tall for a twelve year old, but Kaory was much taller, since she was five years older then Meg.  
"Aw shove off, and shut up. Who the hell CARES about grammer?" Meg shook her head violently, gaze shifting to Proffesser Mazana, "Gimme a Nincada, and lemme get away from little Miss Grammaticly-Correct!" She gave a triumphant smirk at Kaory.  
"Little girl, you better.." Kaory started, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and took a step back. "I will not waste my time argueing with LITTLE GIRLS."

Meg was about to snarl another nasty remark(for she had plenty, all kept inside her little head) but she attempted to calm herself. She was here to get a Nincada and go, not fight with a little-miss-perfect. Meg once heard a saying that said, "The strongest is not who can throw nasty remarks, but is the one who can keep them calmly." Of course, it only went something like that. Meg didn't really pay attention to when she read the book.  
Professer Mizana bit her lip, but she handed Meg Nincada's pokeball and trainer pack, and frowned slightly. "Thanks old lady." sneered Meg, throwing Kaory another snarl, but once again, before she turned to leave, the door flew open once again, this time with such force that Meg backed away, mostly out of reflex, not fear.

"Hello!" said a male, fifteen no less. He was handsome, Kaory admitted, but quite young. His eyes were the extremely rare type - left eye blue, right eye green, and they both sparkled with pure excitement. Kaory, once again, studied him. He seemed like he ran away, since he wore a muddy brown cloak which obviously hid everything except his head. This guy could beat Andrew Smith in looks any day! In fact, he seemed just like the type to be oogle by many.  
"I'm Brian." he said, uncertainly, after he realized Meg and Kaory were both studying him. Of course, Kaory looked at him and seemed to be trying to identify him, while Meg just stared at him with piercing annoyance.  
"Your little entrance delayed my exit." she snarled, the same way she had to Kaory. Meg's brown eyes narrowed irritatedly, as if to say, 'What idiots in this lab'  
"I'm Kaory. Nice to meet you, Brian." Kaory said, and muttered, adding bitterly, "That little gremlin is Meg." Kaory gave a little smirk, though she turned away.  
"I don't need any goody-goody to introduce ME." said Meg, crossing her arms and her face was red with pure, simple annoyance.  
"Um, so, would you like a pokemon?" interrupted Professer Mavana, glancing nervously to first Meg then Kaory then at last Brian. The last thing she needed was a fued between Meg and Kaory, let alone Meg and Brian.  
"Oh yes, Professer Mavana. I would like a Totodile, if you please." he said politely, blushing nervously, because it was embarrasing to be a witness to two stranger's fights.

Professer Mavana quickly went into the back, and soon came out with Brian's equipment - pokeball and all. Brian took it and said, graciously, "Thank you, maam!" Brian gave a little bow with his head, and turned to leave, looking nervously at Kaory and Meg.

"No way! I'M going FIRST! No pretty-boy or dweeb is going to get ahead of ME!" Meg yelled, giving a cold laugh and she shoved Brian down with one mighty push, and sped away down the road, cackling so loudly that Spearows flew away, cawing frightenedly.  
"Don't mind her." Kaory said, as Brian stumbled but caught his balance. "I think she's mentally ill. Or perhaps emotionally stimulated. What's the difference." She threw Brian a little friendly grin.  
"I won't." promised Brian, nodding gratefully at Kaory, then said, "Eh, I better go. Thanks Kaory. Maybe I'll see you soon, along the road?" When Kaory nodded in her reply he turned around and followed Meg.

Kaory turned to Professer Mavana, tears growing in her eyes, first small drops down her cheeks, and second later she looked like a water fountain, bawling as she ran to Professer Mavana to give her a bug hug. "I'll miss you so much." Kaory cried, burying her face in Professer Mavana's lab coat. The perfectly clean lab coat was now getting soaked, but Professer Mavana didn't mind at all. In fact, she smiled and patted Kaory on the head.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling at Kaory, "You'll do fine. Just call me once in a while, okay"  
Kaory nodded, releasing her embrace with Professer Mavana and sighing. "I will, maam. You bet I will. I guess this is good-bye, I won't see you for such a long time." Kaory gave Professer Mavana a quick hug, then headed out to the door.  
"Oh, and dear?" said the old woman.  
"Yes?" Kaory said, turning her head.  
"Don't call me Professer Mavana or maam. You can call me Mava"  
Kaory smiled and headed out to the world. The pokemon world.  
It was calling.  
Waiting.

Note: Please review. I want to know if people actually read my fanfics! Oh, and post ANY comments, please! Not about the story but what you think about the characters. Who is your favorite? What do you think will happen next? Will Meg and Kaory ever get along? Will I ever get a million dollars? 


	3. Captured

Brian followed Meg quickly, but in a steady pace, walking casually and yet not too casually. His brown cloak seemed like a burden to wear, for it was muddy and ripped and quite unlike the expensive attire he was used too, but Brian didn't take it off. Was it willpower, or fear of being seen? Brian didn't know the answer. True, it was willpowering enough not to take off the muddy cloak, but people could easily recognize him as the Kazami boy, because his busy parents always bragged about his grades while at business meetings or formal dinner parties. Brian did not like this attention, this spotlight. Brian then thought silently, 'Do they think about my brother as well?" He gave a low sigh as he tried to imagine his so-called 'evil' brother. If the stories the maids told him were true, Brian couldn't blame him from running away, even if he was evil. In fact, Brian had done just that and he wasn't evil. No sirree.

"It's Meg." he said outloud, as he glanced up ahead, hearing voices. It was Meg, of course, snarling irritably at some Pidgey. Her Nincada seemed unsure of what to do, and simply hid behind her.  
"You stupid bird!" she yelled, "How DARE you swoop down and shove Nincada! You stupid THING!" Meg kicked some dirt into the Pidgey's face, and the poor bird flapped away frightenedly. Brian felt sorry for it.  
"Easy." he said, walking towards her and the Ninacada, with a light and friendly chuckle. "You won't catch pokemon if you yell at them like that." His tone meant to sound joking and cheerful, but Meg scowled dangerously.  
"Don't YOU tell ME what to do! I ain't gonna follow some rich brat's rules." she yelled, and with that Meg spat on Brian's old shoes.

Before Brian could snap back with a nasty remark, he turned his head confusedly at a rhythmetic thumping, coming closer. What was it? He squinted his eyes just in case, but all he could was make out a vague figure. Yet as it came closer he realized it was Kaory. On a Rapidash. Coming 70 miles per hour.

"Incoming!" Kaory cried as she pulled on the reigns. Rapidash neighed and nearly kicked Kaory off, though the horse quickly regained balance and got back on her fours. Kaory released her boots from her stirrup and hopped off, cheerfully.  
"You don't need to run us OVER." cried Meg, throwing Kaory a now very, very familiar snarl.  
"Hey, you didn't die, did you?" said Kaory, throwing her hands up in a so-sue-me fashion.

Brian simply blinked at he stared at the fighting. It would be almost comical if it wasn't so serious, for there was the tall(yet she seemed short to Kaory) Meg with a permanent scowl and the brainy Kaory towering over Meg with her glasses pushed up against her nose. But all of a sudden, their fighting looked odd. Their mouths were moving, their faces burning with irritation, but no sound came out. In fact, there was no sound anywhere - no whistle of the wind, brushing of the trees, or cawing of the Spearows. Brian's head started to become dizzy until his vision started to become very fuzzy. Then a low voice came inside him, creeping slowly into his mind...

Brian, hissed the voice, Brian, it is you. Brian.. my brother.. My dear brother.  
W-what? thought Brian groggily, Who are you?  
Your brother. I said that, answered the voice with a tad bit of amusement, You won't be my brother for long though. TARAZ!

Brian instantly woke up from the deep sleep, and with his poor vision at the moment he could see the vague figures of Kaory and Meg, the scared Nincada, Kaory's Rapidash, and another figure. This figure was wearing a long black cloak sweeping the dirt, and Brian could vaguely see a white tail from his back. The figure suddenly threw something at Kaory, it seemed like a black energy ball of some sort.

"No! Nargetta, leave NOW." yelled a voice, whom Brian identified as Kaory, though he wasn't sure, for they were still quite faint.  
"Why little Kaory." said the one named Nargetta, "Who would have thought. I'm here totake my brother.. and on second though, you two girls can come along"  
Meg's snarl was even more pronounced than ever and she screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!" Her brown eyes glared as if on fire, and if Meg could, she would probably at teared him to pieces.  
"I'll be back." were the only words from Nargetta, and he suddenly disappeared.

Then Brian blanked out.

"Is he okay"  
"How the hell would I know"  
"I hope he's okay"  
"Whatever. You're such a worry-wart"  
"I am not"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not"  
"Yes you are"  
"I am not"  
"Just be quiet, you'll wake him up"  
"And I care because. . .?"

Brian awoke groggily, quickly giving a load groan. His back ached terribly and they were probably covered with bruises from the pain, but what hurt most of all was his arm. It was swollen terribly and looked a bit bloody. Brian, blinking sleepily, glanced around. Meg was leaning against a wall, arms crossed boredly, while Kaory sat next to his bed nervously.

"Brian!" cried Kaory. "Good, your awake! I'm sorry if we woke you up"  
Meg rolled her eyes and walked over to Brian's hbed, sitting on the foot of it lazily. She glanced at Brian and smirked, and said in an actually nicer tone then before, "When you blanked out, Kaory here got so worried and she brought you back here on a Rapidash. Her Charizard gave me a lift so I wouldn't be so far behind." Meg give a rare little smile, though it was hardly one to call an actual smile.  
"Um. Yeah. Sorry if your back hurts, we had to get here in a hurry. The second that Nargetta left he hurled an energy ball at you, but hit your arm. He missed." Kaory explained, giving him a lop-sided smile.  
"And can you believe it! Kaory is an ELITE FOUR. She explained to me that the Nargolla dude-" started Meg.  
"Nargetta." corrected Kaory.  
"Whatever." Meg said, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, Nargo - Erm, NarGETTA is part of the Elite Four. Oh, and that's how she got a Charizard and Rapidash. She told me earlier she got an Arcanine, Houndoom, and Ninetales in there, too!" Meg's eyes flashed excitedly, though it wasn't hard to tell Meg had an evil plan going on in her head.  
"Uh huh." Brian said, now looking at Kaory, studying her for once. She sure didn't look like Elite Four material, but whatever.

Suddenly a nurse walked in. She had long brown hair and was quite tall, and looked like the type of girl who would attract boys like flies to honey. Not Brian, though. His heart belonged to pokemon and nothing else.

"Okay." said Kaory and Meg at the same time as they walked out, leaving Brian alone.

LATER...

Kaory, Meg, and Brian were heading towards the first gym. Meg, of course, wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, while Kaory, it turned out, wanted to write a pokemon book. Brian wasn't sure why he was there, but he decided that he was with these girls because he wanted to get away from his lonely family. But suddenly, from the alley of a bulding, stepped out Nargetta, wearing his black cloak. You couldn't see his face yet Brian knew this man was evil.

"You again!" Meg yelled, sneering at Nargetta. "Why don't you just leave us alone? You did it last time"  
"Silly girl." said Nargetta, laughing coldly to himself. "We need you. Just to try some... experiments, you know." His tail crept up from behind him and Brian heard Kaory and Meg give a little gasp.  
"Oh, yes, my little friends. I am a pokemorph - a rare species, if I do say so myself." Nargetta explained, his voice boasting and full of evil.  
"I can't believe YOU are part of the Elite Four!" snarled Kaory, her face full of anger.

Nargetta simply laughed, and before the three knew it, they were stuffed in seperate bags. The thugs were part of Team Rocket, and they ignored Meg's threats and Kaory's pleas.  
For the second time that day, Brian blacked out.  
Again.

Note: PLEASE review! Thank you RSmith for reviewing, but please, MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I also want to know what you think will happen next, who is your favorite, and so on. Including you, RSmith ) 


	4. Transformation

Young Meg awoke. It was not an abrupt awaking, it was the kind of waking that some do on Saturday mornings, when the sun is already on your face and her eyes are half closed, for the bed was so comfortable, so warm and fuzzy that you felt was if you would never rise again.  
So Meg awoke, opening her eyes slowly and began to yawn. But before she could open her mouth into that huge, sleepy yawn, something stoped her. It was like the size of her mouth reached its limit, and Meg's eyes opened suddenly, as though just awakening. She stared at the horrifying scene set before her eyes.  
She was in a lab. Not a clean, sparkling lab like Professer Mazana's was, but instead a messy, unclean lab where cobwebs sat in the corners and the walls were peeling dangerously. Yet it was the tubes that terrified Meg most.  
Big, thick tubes were everywhere, filled with water and wires and who knows what. But a rock seemed to drop in Meg's stomach as she gazed at Kaory and Brian.  
Kaory was still in her outfit - the oversized jacket and white shirt, with the blue jeans. They seemed to stay dry in the water tube. Yet Meg could spot two enormous Riachu ears sprouting from her head, and her pale cheeks now sparked with electricity. Whenever they sparked, the water would zap and probably skorch Kaory, yet Kaory never seemed to be affected by this. And from her back of Kaory sprouted a long, thing Riachu tail, floating in the water lazily. Kaory's blonde curly hair was not shoulder-height like before, but seemed to have grew up to her waist.  
Brian was a whole different story. His dirty cloak was there, yet in the water it had nearly fallen off and Meg could see a baggy gray shirt with ever baggier green pants. There were brown straps around his legs and arms, and instead of skin, it seemed to be replaced with light fur. His ears were now pointy and upwards, and his hands were not hands. They were full claws, about five inches long, dangerous. Meg would probably have been envious of those clothes until she realized something so horrible, so terrifying that the rock that formed was no more. Now she simply could not feel her stomach.

Meg looked at herself and gave a shrill shriek, quite unlike herself, for usually Meg had been a silent, grouchy type, occasionally having a loud outburst of irritated yells.

Or was it herself? Meg completely changed. Her skin was still skin, yet almost into scales, as if a natural armor surrounded her. But Meg realized her skin was purple. Yes, purple. Her short brown hair, messy hair was straight and tied into a white band with a small feather sticking out. Instead of a tail like Kaory she had blue feathers. And like Brian, her hands were no more, and replaced by sharp claws. Meg didn't feel so envious of Brian now.

Meg's scream seemed quite odd, for it was so high pitched it took a minute to take effect. The glass broke suddenly, shattering in pieces and the water spilled out. The wires broke off as if in symbiosis with the tube, and Meg's scream reached Brian and Kaory's tubes, and they broke as well.

Kaory stumbled out, looking dazed and confused, yet unlike Meg, it took her much quicker to figure out the horrifying event. Her eyes darted from Meg and to Brian, and she suddenly looked down. The glass shards cut her ankle, yet oddly, Meg could realize it was healing at an extremely fast rate.

"They put something in us," Brian said, terrified, "S-something other then a pokemorph." Brian's ears seemed to have twitched, frightenedly.

How would you know? thought Meg, giving Brian another sneer, irritated to the maximum, and the claws that matched Brian's wiggled threateningly.

"I just do." said Brian, then looked startled. "I-I have psychic powers, now. I read your mind."

"How would you know?" demanded Meg, looking skeptic.

"I don't know!" cried Brian, "I just do! I know things, I just.. know."

Meg's eyes turned wide and her brows met, forming a sharp V of anger. Kaory took a step back, for Meg started to pour down tears. Or rather, not tears, but to Brian's horror, blood. Tears of blood leaked out of Meg's eyes and she seemed to go into a rampage. She bellowed again, and the walls started to crumble slowly, the cobwebs ripping apart.

"Meg, calm down." Kaory said, looking oddly unfazed. Brian suddenly noticed a large, golden hoop floating on top of Kaory's head. It was a halo. Kaory seemed to have rather angelic powers, which explained the odd healing and of course, the bright halo floating steadily above Kaory's curly blonde hair.

"CALM DOWN?" screeched Meg. "CALM DOWN? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY JOURNEY IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID ROCKETS! AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" Meg's eyes turned blood red and she sprouted huge black and red wings, and she zoomed out, a black blur to those who looked.

"We should follow." Kaory said, looking at Brian. "Psychic, huh? Teleport. Try. Concentrate." She gave a sympathetic grin to Brian. He wondered how Kaory knew this.

Brian blinked then shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate. He could sense Meg, and thought hard, his brow furrowing dangerously, and when he opened, he found himself right next to Meg. They were on a cliff, able to see the entire land at their feet.

Brian could see a white blur coming. As it came closer, Brian realized it was Kaory speeding towards them, then oddly enough, she had sprouted white feathery wings, like an angel. When Kaory landed, Meg glared at the both of them and snarled,

"Don't you get it? Our whole life is over. We're freaks. We might as well die." Meg turned her back on them and sat silently.

The words hung in the air like Kaory's halo.

Our whole life is over.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello! Okay, Rsmith, why do you like Kaory best? The nerd? Why not the, eh, stubborn Meg or the confused Brian, hm? Hehehe.  
Okay, for those who do not understand this chapter:

Brian transformed into a Sandshrew pokemorph. He has psychic powers.  
Meg transformed into a Sneasel pokemorph. She has sort of a blood rampage whenever she cries and can shatter things with a scream.  
Kaory is a Riachu pokemorp. She seems to have angelic powers.

For better descriptions, here are links to pictures of most of them(I do NOT own them, and please take out the spaces:

Brian h t t p : w w w . p o k e m o r p h . c o m / g a l l e r y / k o j i / r p k o j i . j p g Meg h t t p : w w w . p o k e m o r p h . c o m / g a l l e r y / r u n a k o / R e i . J P G Kaory h t t p : w w w . p ok e m o r p h . co m / g a l l e r y / a m y / R a i A m e s . j p g Dragian h t t p : w w w . p o k e m o r p h . c o m / g a l l e r y / g a b / l a - n a i l s . j p g

Hehe. 


End file.
